


You Can't Cheat Tradition, Harry

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Louis' Birthday, M/M, Mistletoe, Narry - Freeform, Narry fluff, Oneshot, louis being kind of annoying but kind of helpful, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's got a hopeless crush.</p>
<p>But what he doesn't know, is that so does Niall.</p>
<p>And then there's mistletoe; you can't ignore Christmas tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Cheat Tradition, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone.
> 
> Xx Natalie

"Christ Lou, that's the fourth box of decorations you've pulled out and there's still more?" Harry questioned, astonished at his best friend.

"Harry, I don't know if you noticed but my Christmas birthday party is always awesome and festive, hence the overload of decorations." Louis pointed out, tossing a fresh pack of mistletoe on the coffee table.

"That stuff is evil y'know." Harry stated, giving a glare to the mistletoe.

"Why do you say that? You never know Har, a bubbly blonde Irish guy could catch ya under there and your years of pining will be over." Louis teased, hanging an ornament on the tree.

"Fuck off Lou. He doesn't feel the same way so it's pointless. It's a stupid crush." Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry knew it wasn't 'a stupid crush', he had basically been in love with Niall since he laid eyes on the lad five years ago, but he would never say that aloud.

"The lads will be here soon, lover boy just texted." Louis smirked, obviously not understanding Harry's desperation to end the conversation.

"I'm going to put up the wreath." Harry said, walking away from Louis, the green and red wreath in his hands.

The lads arrived not long later. They began helping with the setup. Louis always had the best parties, so the lads were more than happy to help set up what was sure to be a great time. This year, Louis only invited his closest friends and a few of his family members, so, the turnout wasn't expected to be much but they all knew they would have a good time anyway.

Only ten guests had arrived when Louis noticed the unhung mistletoe on the table, and asked Harry for help with it. Harry grumbled but helped nonetheless, grabbing the step ladder from Louis' hallway closet.

"Haz? Whatcha doing with that?" Niall questioned, his doe eyes looking up at Harry.

"Putting up the mistletoe. Louis' too lazy to do it him self apparently." Harry grumbled, walking out into the living room where most everybody was.

"Niall could you hold the ladder for me? There's a loose screw in there somewhere. Nothing too dangerous, just don't wanna fall on my arse." Harry remembered, not thinking much of the simple favour he was asking.

"Sure thing Har." Niall smiled. He held the ladder sturdy whilst Harry climbed up on it. He wobbled at first when the second rung shook but he kept going when Niall shot him a reassuring smile.

The mistletoe was hung safely on a hook and Harry was headed down the ladder when he heard a holler. No doubt it was coming from a tipsy Louis. "Mistletoe!" Louis shouted, "You're under the mistletoe!"

Harry turned red, stepping in the ladder and folding it, setting it safely aside. "Not anymore." Harry reasoned.

"Aye get back over there Styles, you can't cheat tradition, look, Niall's waiting!" This time it was Nick who was shouting at the lad. Harry wanted to say something back but he realized Nick was right.

There Niall was, standing in the light of the tree, mistletoe string above his head. His lips was caught between his teeth and his cheeks were flushed red, probably from embarrassment. Harry couldn't help himself. He walked over to Niall and smiled.

"Are you okay with this?" Harry questioned, cupping his hand gently around the back of Niall's neck. Niall was feeling rather shy, all eyes on him and Harry staring expectantly at him. He didn't dare speak, so he nodded, looking up at Harry through his lashes.

Of course, not a second later Harry brought his lips onto Niall's, his heart near pounding out of his chest. They ignored the wolf whistles and shouts. Their lips moved together in sync, and sure it wasn't the perfect kiss but it was all either of them had wanted for the past five years . Harry was stroking Niall's hip with his thumb, his other hand still resting on Niall's neck, whereas Niall has both his arms wrapped around Harry's neck. They pulled away after what had to have been at least two minutes. The room was dead silent, everyone was either shocked or relieved, it was about damn time.

"Merry Christmas darling." Harry whispered.

"Merry Christmas Haz." Niall smiled, standing on his tippy toes to press another quick kiss to Harry's lips.


End file.
